


Daddies' Girl

by chanbaekfantasy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekfantasy/pseuds/chanbaekfantasy
Summary: Jongin is a doting uncle to Kyungsoo's daughter, Baekhee eversince she was a kid. He gave her everything (much to Kyungsoo's annoyance) except Baekhee's choice to just being some mechanic's fuck buddy.





	Daddies' Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viyeolent (tasittliv)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasittliv/gifts).



> This fic idea kind of popped into one of my conversations with @viyeolent. I have so much feels so I decided to start writing it. RIP to my other WIPS. I just have a certain fondness with the thought of Uncle Jongin spoiling his niece. So cute right? ^^
> 
> I originally posted this as a tweetfic but Twitter is being weird so I decided to just post the updates here.
> 
> BEFORE YOU GO ANY FURTHER:  
> Please read the warnings. If you don't agree or it isn't your preference, kindly close this tab. If there is something bothering you, I encourage you to send me a message on Twitter @CB_Reality so we can have a civil conversation about it. 
> 
> ***Reminders ***  
> This is fiction. This has nothing to do with the celebrities' real lives.  
> Gender!Bender AU  
> Mature Content  
> Again, this is a work of fiction, it does not reflect my personal standpoints.
> 
> Lastly, hope you'll enjoy reading! :)

Tall, dark, rich, and handsome. That's how the majority describes Vice President of Kim Group of Companies, Kim Jongin. He is known to be a tiger in the business world. But he's not just vicious in the board room, he's also popular in preying on women. 

Money.  
Sex.  
World domination. 

Welcome to Kim Jongin's world.

He slayed every business deal he handled and can get any woman he wanted. His image is that of a cold and calculating executive. He was considered untouchable. Well, not until his sister got married to Huchu Media Inc.'s CEO, Do Kyungsoo. It created such whirlwind for the press and the stocks of his corporation started to dwindle. Mainly because the public loved the fact that the eldest daughter of the powerful Kim household got hooked up with a start-up entrepreneur while the icons of the business world frowned thinking that the Dos doesn’t belong in the upper echelon just yet. 

Jongin belonged to the population who hated the union. But he resented Kyungsoo for completely different reason. Aside from that he needed to clean up the big mess it made on the news, he hated the fact that Kyungsoo broke the bro code. He was his sunbae in the university and they remained friends when he started handling their business and Kyungsoo building his investments for his dream company. It didn’t sat with him well that the person whom he considered as brother, dared to touch his only sister?  
Bro Code #1. Bros before hoes.

Bro Code #2. Family is off-limits.

Bro Code his ass! Kyungsoo made him look stupid to the public eye, both rich and poor.

"Meticulous Kim Jongin, clueless about his sister and best friend canoodling one night unprotected."

He wanted to kill Kyungsoo with his bare hands that time if it weren't for his sister. Anyway, what's done is done. Good thing the jerk promised to marry her as soon as possible. Even if he planned to run away, there is no way that Jongin will allow his sister to be called a disgraced woman...especially because of just someone like Do Kyungsoo. Tch.

 

After what people dubbed as ‘Wedding of the Year’ (his PR team is reliable as always), Jongin distanced himself from the couple. He can’t fully brush off his irritation that his perfect life was ruined by other people's bullshit. He only started to soften up when he learned that his sister was having a sensitive pregnancy. He's not that heartless. Even though he's annoyed as fuck, she's still family and thought that aside from his husband, he needed a brother by her side. Though, he has a unique way of showing his care to his brother-in-law though.

"This better be a boy Do. I'll fucked you up if this one's a girl." Kyungsoo glared at the half-meant threat and continued tucking her wife to sleep.

Jongin raised an eyebrow. "What? Who's gonna run the business?"

"The baby's last name is Do. Find your own heir." Kyungsoo bit back.

The arrogant lad chuckled at the remark. "Funny for you to parade your scanty wealth to my conglomerate. That thing..." He pointed at his sister's tummy. "...is still part Kim. So, that better be a boy."

Kyungsoo frowned at Jongin’s reference to his unborn child. “The 'thing' you are referring to…is my kid. Stop being an ass and go away.”

 

The heavens must not be on Jongin's side as his sister bore a bouncing baby girl. What the hell should he do? He's being pressured by his parents and the board to find someone to marry already. He needs an heir or someone in training. He was pissed off at Kyungsoo. Why can't this dude do something right for once? Like doing his sister in the right position to get a son. He shook his head and shivered at the image of his sister and Kyungsoo doing the deed.

His musings broke with the shrill cry of the newborn baby being delivered at the hospital suite. Of course his sister and his stupid brother-in-law was elated and teary-eyed seeing their first born. He almost didn't want to look at it but his sister threatened to disown him as his brother if he don't. It was the first time he held a baby. She felt fragile in his arms. As soon as he held her, the crying stopped replaced by the most beautiful sound Jongin ever heard, a baby’s coo. He had an epiphany. It was the most amazing thing to ever happen to him. All the riches and the most beautiful person in the universe can't ever compare to his little sunspot. The feeling was so overwhelming that he felt a tear or two on his cheeks. 

He suddenly revoked his previous statement. God must've liked him that day for he gave him the most beautiful gift of all, his niece...Baekhee.

 

 

-

Jongin held a woman, whose name he can't remember, by her tiny waist. Their tongues battle each other as they exchange kisses boorishly. He pushes the said woman to the wall of his hotel room (or was it hers? Doesn't matter, as long as he gets some.). He just finished a grand dinner event for his newly acquired hotel-casino and what a better way to reward himself of the multi-billion deal than bedding some high-end socialite at the after-party.

"Wait~" The woman pants as she placed her hands on top of Jongin's robust chest. They were both catching their breaths. Jongin in his half-naked glory with a bit of sweat glistening his skin. "Let me clean up first." 

Jongin smirks. He loves a hygienic one-night stand. The nameless lay walked towards the bathroom as she strips whatever garment’s left on her. She gave an erotic and teasing look to Jongin before sashaying inside the shower area. Jongin, too familiar with this type of foreplay knew that she wants him to follow. He unzipped his pants and removed his boxers next.

He is trudging his way to a steamy night when his phone rang. If that was an ordinary call, he would've shut it off immediately but the special ringtone playing made him act otherwise. The shower halt and his one-night stand peek from the shower. "Is that Powerpuff Girls?" she giggled when she realized that it was a kid's song. Jongin didn't feel the need to explain to her and immediately answered the call. He just raised his index finger asking her to give him a minute.

"Hello?"

/"Uncle Jongin!"/

"Heeeyyy, how's my little sunspot?" Jongin replied happily to his favorite niece, well, he's only niece.

/*sniffs* "Not good."/

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry baby. Tell Uncle what's wrong?"

/"Daddy’s being mean to me again.” *sniff sniff*/

"Jongin...I’m waiting~" The woman calls coquettishly but he just ignored her again. Yes, business is business. Sex is sex. But all of those falls second when his niece is involved. General Rule: Baekhee is top priority.

"Listen Baekhee, it's way past your bed time, you should rest."

/"I DON'T WANT TO! I’m scared dad will shout at me again."/

That jerk of a brother-in-law. Why does he keep shouting at his own child? She’s precious and should be taken with utmost care. "Baekhee, listen to uncle. Your dad is always mad. Ignore him. I’ll go there in a bit.”

/"You're my hero Uncle Jongin!"

As soon as he ended the call, he picks up his clothes and starts fixing himself. Whatever-her-name-again went out of the bathroom aghast that she’s about to get blue-balled. “Hey! What are you doing? Don’t tell me you’re leaving?” 

If he was just some guy, he wouldn’t dare leave a hot, steamy night with this woman but he is not just some guy. He’s Kim Jongin. Plus, Jongin know the likes of people like her. Aside from his dick, all they want are the lavish gifts he gives, post-coitus. 

He grabs her by the neck to give her one last, but delicious memory of his lips. “I’m sorry baby but I need to take care of some important matters. Here…” He pulls out a few bills and fans it at her face. “Knock yourself out.” The lady smirks.

All is good.

 

 

 

-

"Did you buy this doll?!" Kyungsoo came stomping to Jongin furiously with a crying Baekhee in toll, trying to reach the toy his dad is waving at his uncle.

"Give me...back…Eri dad!!!" The seven-year old kid wails.

"Stop crying! Or you won't get to see your other toys!" Kyungsoo reprimands his daughter. Jongin frowns at the scene. How dare he shout at his precious niece.

"Don't scold Baekhee. I was the one who insisted on buying that doll. It's a gift from me." 

"Jongin, I'm trying to discipline my daughter and you giving her everything she wants is NOT helping!" Kyungsoo spits out. 

"Chill down man. She's a kid, let her have fun." Jongin disregards the angry hulk in front of him and tried to mouth consoling words to Baekhee.

"Have you seen her grades?! She plays more than she studies because of all the toys you give her. I'm trying to teach her a lesson here." Kyungsoo’s voice is starting to irritate his ears to be honest. If her niece isn’t there, he already gave him a black eye. 

"Give her some slack. Look at her, her eyes are all red from crying. Be a little gentle to her." He then waves his niece to come near him. Small Baekhee ran to him and asked to be carried on his uncle's lap which Jongin of course indulges. 

"There, there. Do you want to play?" The sniffling girl nods at his uncle.

"Okay, but how about we read a little first?" Baekhee pouts her lips, meaning she doesn't want to do school work. "Would you like uncle to help you? If you do a good job, uncle will buy you more toys okay?" The kid smiled and nods enthusiastically.

He turns back to his brother-in-law with a smug on his face. "See? Parenting is easy.”

"Oy vey!" Kyungsoo face-palmed before walking out. "There's no winning with you."

Seven years ago, Jongin ran a life surrounded by papers and condoms. Now, he’s totally charmed with his only niece, Baekhee. Ever since he held her the first time, he made a promise to himself to take care of her at all costs. Her happiness comes first more than anything. 

Money.  
Sex.  
World Domination.  
and  
Baekhee.

Welcome to Kim Jongin’s world…2.0.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or drop a comment. I love to hear what you think. ^^
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @CB_Reality


End file.
